A new life
by greenwater5
Summary: Ryan goes to New York to begin a new life. Past and present collide, can he find what he's searching for?
1. Chapter 1

So, I'm writing this thing. I'm not sure if I should continue this, so I would really like reviews and opinions.

**A new life**

**Chapter 1**

Ryan is looking outside his kitchen window sipping coffe, for the first time in years he's feeling good. A month ago he finally decided to leave Miami for real.

The Miami lab demanded everything from him, and didn't give him back nothing.

After a particularly bad week, he handled his resignation to Horatio.

He left behind him all his life, to finally begin a new one.

The last thing he would have expected was to find himself in New York, in a horrible, but fortunately clean apartment, with no job and no one in the world who cares about him.

New York is magic in winter, there's a suggestive atmosphere. Ryan is running in Central park, the freezing air makes him feel alive. He's been in town for two weeks, and now he's working as a waiter in a cozy restaurant. After a few days he decided that to begin a new life he also needed a new job. After all, staying away from danger could only be a good thing.

Once finished my morning run, I takes my time in the shower. The hot water relaxes my stiff muscles. Today I have to begin working a little earlier, but at least I'll have the evening free. Not like I usually do anything in the evening.

Now that I think about it, I haven't been on a date in really a lot of time. The last one was probably Natalia.

Another perk of beginning a new life in a new place is that I don't need to hide myself anymore. Now I can date guys without worry about my colleagues' opinions.

Today the restaurant is really at full capacity, probably is for the weather, the cold is even worse than this morning. My feet aches and I can feel a headache approaching.

When even the last client is gone, I help Tom, the cook, cleaning a little the kitchen. Tom is funny; he's what I would call a friend. His only problem is the passion for really bad jokes, that he always feels the need to repeat.

I'm putting away some plates when Tom says: "hey, Ry. Take out the rubbish, ya mind?"

"Yeah, no problem." I reply happily, I really would like some fresh air; maybe it'll help my headache. And it's not like I ever minded working.

The alley behind the restaurant is dark and the rubbish bins are almost completely covered in snow. There's a really cold wind; I should have put on my coat.

I'm about to throw the rubbish when behind a bin I get a glimpse of something very strange.

I move closer, and I curse softly. The last thing I was thinking to find was a corpse.

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter.

**Chapter 2**

The body of the young woman isn't covered in snow. The traces indicate that she's been dumped here. I can't shake away my past training, so I touch her throat with two of my fingers. There's no pulse. Whit all the blood it's not exactly surprising.

Without stop looking at the body, I open the back door and call: "Tom!"

"Hey Ry, where did you get?" He asks.

I look at him seriously and say: "Tom, call the police. It's urgent. I'll be waiting in the alley."

He's confused, but does as I asked. He's the only person I told I was an officer; so he knows when it's better listening to me.

I get back in the alley, waiting for the cops; fortunately it stopped snowing.

After a few minutes I can hear the sirens approaching. In a little time the alley will be filled of detectives, officer and CSI.

Watching others CSI working a scene is strange. Perhaps, after all, I miss my job.

I'm recounting what happened to a detective when I see a couple of people walking toward us. A firm black woman and… wow… a really handsome men. Tall, dark hair and with an incredible golden skin.

I'm staring and the detective is looking at me suspiciously, so I clear my throat and go on talking.

"I didn't see anything, only the woman on the ground behind the dumpster. I think the corpse was dumped here, and she was a little warm. She's not being killed long ago."

"And how would you know this?" He asks me smirking. I hate when people treat me like an idiot.

"Everyone could tell this kind of thing just looking at her." I answer.

He scowls at me. "Well, well. Apparently we have a smartass. Maybe we should take you to the station and repeat everything from the beginning."

Great. I'm always good in making new friends!

I'm resigned that it'll be a very long evening… night probably; when a voice behind me says: "Don't worry detective, now we'll take care of everything."

The detective's face reddens, and as he turns around I can hear him muttering something about arrogant FBI's dicks.

Wait a moment…. FBI!?! Not only I find myself involved in a homicide, but there's even the FBI.

I turn around and find myself in front of the same sexy men I noticed earlier. From a shorter distance he's even better.

He smirks at me: "So, you're a smartass?" he asks me seriously.

I send him one of my best glares, but his voice and his sexy Spanish accent distracted me too much. Stupid charming men.

I have the impression that this night will be even longer than I imagined, and not in a funny way.

If only he would stop smirking!

Tbc…

Reviews are love.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is from Danny POV, from now on I will alternate them. I hope you like it.

**Chapter 3**

I can't stop smirking, the young men in front of me is hilarious. He was talking to the stupid detective, treating him like an idiot and now is sending me this sexy kitten glare.

He's cute. After a second I note that he's only wearing a T-shirt, he must be freezing. I imagine that he was a little shocked to find a corpse. Even if the way he was talking about the traces…

"You were in the police." I stated.

He seems surprised, than sad. Well… Well… He's hiding a story.

"No, I wasn't a policemen. I was in the CSI." He says with a blank face.

"Well, that's mean that I can take your word that the body was dumped here." I give him a real smile.

I can see in his eyes that I surprised him again.

"If you've finished your statement, you're free to go. Leave me your personal dates and we'll call you if we need something else." I tell him. "Maybe you can also put on a coat. Baby, you're freezing!" I add, touching his arm.

His eyes darkened when I called him baby, and I think right now he really would like to punch me.

"I'm fine!" He answer me. "My name is Ryan Wolfe, and I live in the apartment right in front of the restaurant. Third floor, appartament 56. And now I'm going home!"

Mmmm. Sexy! I bet he's a firecracker in bed.

He goes back in the restaurant, and while he walk I can't help but staring at his beautiful firm ass.

Vivian is looking at me knowingly.

After the scientific finished examining the scene and we interviewed the only witness without knowing nothing new, we are ready to go.

I look sadly at the blood on the ground.

We were searching the girl for a week, she was vanished with her sister and the situations was becoming very difficult. We arrived at the conclusion that the two girls got caught in a drug dealers circle. And now that we have the body of one of them, the time is really pressing.

Vivian finished talking with the detectives and then she approach me.

"The situation is worse than we were expecting." She says sighing. "The fact that they dumped Jessica in their zone is a challenge. They are comfortable and they believe themselves untouchable."

"Yeah, they are the worst kind." I reply. "Think we should control the area? Maybe if they feel too safe they could make a mistake?" I ask her.

"It can't hurt." She smirks and suggest. "Maybe you could ask your new friend to call you if he see something strange. He's an ex cop, I get the idea he know what he's doing."

I look at her innocently. "Well, he lives and works here, so he could help. I should really give him my card."

She gives me another knowing look.

I clear my throat and then I begin walking. "I really should do it now" I say, walking towards the building Ryan indicated me.

Tbc…


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Here's the new chapter. I feel a little bad that the time between my posts its getting longer... I'll try to do better!

Hope you like it!

**Chapter 4**

Ryan pov

The moment I close the door of my apartment I start banging my head against it.

Great!

Not only a dead body was dumped in the same street I live and work in, but I also needed to be ridiculous in front of the hottest guy ever, that he's also FBI.

I'm so incredibly lucky!

After a few minutes, I realize that I'm really cold… I didn't really remember that I wasn't wearing my coat. Maybe a long hot shower could help.

I open the water and take off my clothes, I fold them and I put them in the washing machine.

The hot water is fabulous. Not only it makes me forget the cold, but I also hope it could prevent an OCD attack. Staying hours in a dirty alley, with trash and a bleeding corpse it's not so good for me.

I don't know how much I was in the shower; I stepped out only when the water was starting to turn cold.

Now I should really eat something, and then trying to rest for a while. I can't really remember the last time I slept well. The last few nights I was starting to get better, but now… My old life is coming back. I look outside the windows and I can see that the police have finished. That's a good thing.

I'm making some coffee, when there's a knock at the door.

Who could be now?

I'm getting really nervous and paranoid.

I open the door and… no, no, no…

"Agent Taylor." I say flatly. "What can I do for you?"

He smiles at me. "Mr. Wolfe!" I can feel myself shivering, I hate being called that!

"Call me Ryan, please."

He seems surprised, but then he smiles and asks: "Ryan! Could I come in?"

"Yeah" I answer.

"Nice place" He says, and he seems honest.

"Thanks, it's not much, but it's clean and I have good neighbors." Not that I talked with any of them… "So, what can I do for you?" I ask, folding my arms…. 'Oh, fuck!' I didn't think my day could become worse, but apparently, I forgot to dress after the shower...

I think he probably saw the scars, because he's looking at me strangely.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted you, if you want to dress I can wait." He tells me.

"Okay, it won't take long." I really don't want to talk whit him wearing only a towel, and I don't want to talk about the Russian, and if he really saw the scars it' will be only a matter of time.

Once dressed I find him looking around my apartments. I would really like if he stop studying me. I don't like being the centre of attentions and my OCD embarrass me. People always look at me strangely when they know about it. And watching my apartment it shouldn't be too not to recognize, especially for a FBI agent.

"Agent Taylor." I call out. "So, what can I do for you?"

He looks at me and says: "You can call me Danny, it's only fair." Then he adds: "I and my colleague were thinking that being an ex cop, and living in the neighborhood, maybe you cold let us know if you see or hear something strange. Anything that could have to do with the corpse you found today."

I don't really know what to think. I would prefer staying out of this, but I know that if I have information I would give them however.

He senses my hesitation, because he talks again: "Normally we wouldn't ask something like this, but there's another girl out there with the same person who killed her sister, and any help is really important.

"Ok, ok" I answer. "Don't try to guilt tripping me; I'll do what I can"

Tbc

*pout* review please...


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5, I hope you'll like it!

Thanks to all the people who are following this story!

**Chapter 5**

Danny pov

"Thanks, I really appreciate this. You will only have to pay a little more attention around, nothing more."

He's nervous; I'm starting to think that it could be me…. No, he became more agitated when I pointed out he was naked. He could have been embarrassed for that but it's not like he should be ashamed of that fabulous body.

It could be for the scars. They are strange; I don't think he got them in an accident.

I would like to ask, but seeing how he reacted to me until now, he will probably stop talking altogether If I mention them.

I'm really happy that he agreed to help, he seems like he's really a good cop… and like this I also have a good excuse to see him again.

"So, Danny. Would you like a cup of coffee?" He asks me. Probably I was silent for a while and he was uncomfortable, because I would have swore he wanted me out of here as soon as possible.

"Yes, that would be great! Thanks. With sugar." I reply.

I take another look around and I can't help but notice that the apartment is incredible clean… too clean. He lives here and I don't think he could afford someone to clean it.

I'm about to ask him, but then I notice that he's cleaning while waiting for the coffee.

Probably he has some kind of OCD, I realize watching his hands clean the counter and catching a glimpse of the uncomfortable expression on his face.

Asking him that now could be a horrible mistake. I'm starting to think that of him as a mine field, the wrong question could make him explode… at me.

After a few he hands me a cup of steaming coffee.

"Thank you" I say. "After this I leave you to rest. It was a long day for both of us."

"Yeah," It's his reply. "It's been really long."

We drink our coffees in silence, each with his own thoughts. The coffee is good and once I finish it, I thank him again and as promised I leave with a quiet promise to see him again soon.

While I reach Vivian at the car I can't stop thinking about Ryan. He's really a mystery. So unreadable. I have a few clear information about him, but I'm not really sure how to put them together.

I should probably check out a little about his past, just so I can know for sure he'll not ruin the operation, even if he wouldn't't like it.

Who I'm kidding, the rest of my team probably has ready a complete background check about him.

Vivian is waiting for me in the driver seat.

Once inside, she starts the car and I repeat to her my conversation with Ryan, leaving out the fact that he was half naked and other things I'll consider for "personal use only".

She nods, "that's good," she says "while you were with Ryan I talked to Sam and Martin…"

She notices me smirking at this and raises a questioning eyebrow.

I turn my expression blank and nod at her to go on.

She sends me a brief glare and continues: "As I was saying, they ran a background check on your new "friend", and it seems that he's really good. He was patrol and then CSI in Miami. There are only a few unclear parts in his file, but nothing big. I think we can trust him."

I can't help but smiling at this, thinking at how seeing Ryan again is just became a little easier.

Tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ryan watch Danny from the window, he feels so confused. In only one day all his plans and his peace in starting a new chapter of his life had been ruined.

He sighs; he noticed that Danny was watching him while he was making coffee and surely now the FBI's agent knows he's OCD. "He probably thinks that I'm a freak." Ryan thinks, and sighs again.

When the FBI's car leave, Ryan decides to go to bed. "It's not like it'll happen something this night." He thinks and turns off the light.

He never noticed the people looking at him from a near alley, checking on the men so friendly with the FBI.

The next morning Ryan wakes more tired than ever. His night has been full of nightmare; sometimes he finds it difficult to accept that the torture from the Russian affects him so much even now.

Yesterday really brought a lot of ugly memories on the surface again.

Today is pouring rain, the sky is a dark grey color, and Ryan mood is so bad he would like to lie in bed again, even if sleeping is out of question.

There's a message on his phone. He presses the button to listen.

"Hi, Ryan. It's Tom.

I just wanted to let you know that today we keep close, the FBI asked it so…

However, today you can rest all you want. See ya boy!"

Perfect, now my mood is even worse. At least working keep my mind distracted, I can't stay all day closed in my apartment, I would go crazy.

I try to calm myself down, panicking won't help.

After thinking a little about it I decide to go running, it's not the first time I run under the water, and surely it's better than staying here and having a panic attack.

I always liked running. It's relaxing and exhausting, the rain is drenching me, and I need to pass my hands on my face really often to see. It's cold but I'm sweating.

I don't know how much I ran, but the moment I can feel my legs starting to cramp I feel incredibly good.

Unfortunately it won't last. It never lingers long enough.

When the pain in my legs is too much I slow down, until I'm walking. This park is usually really beautiful, but now, it's all so gray and cold, there's no one around.

"Maybe now it's time to go home." I think.

I start walking on the way back.

I'm almost at my apartment when I see a group of people in a corner, I go on walking like if I hadn't see them, observing quietly, but then I notice that there's someone on the ground, and I can see some blood. I'm starting to think: "no, not again! First an homicide and now an aggression!" when I recognize the man down. It's Tom.

I don't have my phone with me and there's no one else around so ignoring every good sense. They're only five, after all. I start walking toward them. "Hey, you! What the hell are you doing? Leave him alone!"

They look at me, and they don't seem happy about being interrupted. Two of them came to an alt in front of me and one of them talks: "It isn't your business, who you think you are, uh? Turn around and forget what you've seen!"

They are in front of me, with a menacing air, and I'm tempted to go away and call the police, but then I see one of the other kicking Tom and I hear him groaning in pain, and even what few sense I had left vanish and I launch myself at them.

Tbc


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Danny pov**

I awaken with conflicted emotions. The case we're working is going to hell, but… now we also have Ryan. Ryan… I really hope that between us could start something. I really like the other man, especially since I've know him only for a day and I can't stop thinking about him.

But I suspect it wont be easy, the former CSI's appear like he's living a difficult moment and he's running from his past. But can only be optimistic. I know what it's like running and hiding; and I know that doing it alone most of the time bring to failure.

The morning at the office is a nightmare; we have so many agents on this case that the rooms are overflowing. We pass most of the time at the phone trying to catch something new, anything that can help us.

But it's becoming harder and harder. I have the impression that we missed something important, a fundamental piece of this puzzles; I bet it's right under our noses but we miss it every time.

The hours passes and I feel frustrated; there's a girl out there that need to be saved, and if we don't find something soon we'll lose her like we lost her sister.

The only thing that's making all of this bearable is the hope that Ryan will call, it would be like the best thing ever. Especially if Ryan got something. He's fresh, he don't know anything about the rest of the case… maybe we should show him the file. A fresh pair of eyes and mind maybe could make the difference. I should ask Jack about it.

I'm so distracted that I don't realize that Sam is in front of my desk looking at me curiously. "Hi Danny, how are things? Something new?" She asks hopeful.

I look at her. "You really think that I would be here like this if I had something useful?"

She glares rapidly at me, so I try to repair. "Sorry. It's just so frustrating!"

She nods sympathetically. "I know. It's the same for everyone; no one likes case like this. It's not because it's hard. It's the fact that every new trace we start following vanish."

"Yeah!" I answer, feeling a little better.

"But, hey, Vivian told me that at least you have a new friend!" She says.

I start telling her about Ryan, trying to ignore the leer she used on the word friend.

When I finish talking, her eyes are sparkling. "You really like him! I hope this will bring to the great Danny Taylor settling down."

I roll my eyes at her. "I like him, okay. But don't go so fast. It's a difficult situation, and surely it will take time for me to 'settle down'."

"I know, I know. But a girl can hope. If you're interested I and Martin checked about the holes in his background file, maybe you can take a look, it could help."

"You're right, maybe it could help. But I don't feel like it would be good; and if he ever found out about it…" I shudder at the thought of his reaction.

She doesn't seem convinced, but nods, understanding.

"You want to check again the friends of the two girls?" She asks me.

I nod, "Okay, at the moment we don't have anything else. Maybe we missed something."

We take all the files and start looking.

Its afternoon, the rain hadn't stopped for a moment and my eyes are burning, all those stupid useless files!

I can see that Sam is not doing better than me.

Suddenly Vivian closes her phone and turns toward us with a strange expression. My first though is that they found the body of the other girls, but her behavior is really strange.

She approaches us. "We have a problem."

"What happened?" I ask worried.

"They're challenging us. It's about Ryan…"

And my entire world comes crashing down.

Tbc…


	8. Chapter 8

New chapter! Thanks again to all the people who are following this story!

**Chapter 8**

Ryan pov

My head is invaded by hundreds of drums. My body aches terribly and I have difficulties recalling memories.

A flash of a memory, Tom on the ground, bleeding.

'Why it's always me?' I ask myself, willing my body to move.

I'm in a dark and dirty room.

I try moving again, but every time pain shots in my head. After my tenth unsuccessful trying, I stay still, breathing deeply and waiting for the inevitable. And after hoping Tom is fine, my second thought is: 'I should really stop attracting psychos, I can't take all their love.' and I start laughing on my own.

After a few moments I realize that they probably drugged me. I'm aching everywhere, I can't form coherent thoughts and I can't move… I'm not so much a lightweight, so all of this can't be for a… insect… no, no, no… there's something crawling on my hand. I hate this; I really, really hate all of this.

I want to make the insect move from my hand, it's very big! If only I could find my hand…

(captors pov)

"Oh, my! That drug is great!" Says one of the men laughing at Ryan attempt to move.

The other one smirks. "You should wait until the hallucinations starts! That will be even better!"

"Stop fooling around, you idiots! We don't have times for this kind of things. The next transport will be here in ten minutes!"

The tugs make a show of rolling eyes at each other. "Yes, my lady!"

"Today she's more bitchy than usual!" One whisper to the other.

Deep breathing….deep….breathing…

There are now a lot more of insects. Where they came from… Hell!

They're walking on me; they're nibbling my flesh, on and under my clothes.

Deep breathing….

I need to stay still! A hysteric laugh escapes my mouth. If only I could move… Damn!

I can hear doors opening and closing around me. But my head is still confused…

Maybe they're here…maybe they're not.

I don't want other scars…

No, no, no, no… leave my eyes alone! Stupid insects!

What's the best way to kill insects?

I start giggling, I'm not sure about the reason, but I'm sure there's one.

Maybe the Russian will come visit me, I should clean around a little. This is not a room for guests!

I think the thing on my arm is a spider… why my arm is so far away?

One moment! I should have two arms! Where's the other one?

Oh, look! It's raining again!

I can't remember if insects like rain… I should know it! I'm a scientist. Some kind of scientist… Maybe I should ask Horatio. He would be surprised to hear from me; but not happy, probably… Maybe I should just ask someone else…

Danny, I can ask him. He's FBI… he can surely find an answer!

Maybe Danny is searching for me!

No, I shouldn't get my hopes up… the last time they didn't even notice I was gone…

Maybe I should just stay here and sleep.

It will take time for the insects to eat me… but if I sleep I won't feel anything.

Yeah, I think that's a good idea.

I should just lay here and die. It's not like someone will miss me…

Uh, is that a tiger? That's very strange…I shouldn't be able to see it, the light was of.

Wait a moment! I can feel my toes! That's great…. But I don't really need toes now…

Tbc


	9. Chapter 9

New chapter! Hope you'll like it!

**Chapter 9**

Danny pov

I'm feeling sick. Ryan is in serious troubles now, and I can't stop thinking that it's my fault. We involve him in this case, and the next morning the cook is attacked and Ryan is nowhere to be found.

It can't be a coincidence. And I feel incredible guilty.

And even worse, I'm not allowed to search for him. Jack thinks that whatever happened to Ryan could not be connected with our case; so, for the moment the NYPD will follow his case.

Vivian, Sam and Martin tried to help me, to make Jack understand. But Jack is too stubborn. If something bad happens to Ryan I'll never forgive him.

I came in the bathroom an hour ago, I'm too confused to stay in a room so full of people. In this time I vomited twice and I washed my face five times. I'm trying to calm down but I really can't seem to do it. If I could at least search for Ryan, I know my head will be a little clearer.

I hear the bathroom door opening, but I turn around only when Martin talks.

"Hey." he says softly. "I know that it's probably the last thing you want to do now; but Vivian suggested that you go home. Not necessarily for long…just try to rest a little."

I almost roll my eyes at him. "Martin, I don't want to go home." I say exasperated. "A person I involved in this has been attacked and now he vanished. I don't care what Jack said. This isn't a coincidence!" I almost shouted. I need to calm down or Jack will take me out of the case.

"Danny." Martin says, with a sympathetic expression. "Jack is the only one who thinks it's a coincidence. We can't work on Ryan disappearance… but I really think we should talk again to the cook of the restaurant, we could have missed something about the girl's body…"

I look in Martin's eyes again, and my lips curl in a little smile. It's in moment like this that I'm grateful I work with people I can call friend.

Seeing Tom in a hospital bed is not making me feel better about Ryan. If the people that have him can reduce a 'bystander' like this.

The cook is pretty banged up, he have a ugly gash on the right temple, lots of bruises, four broken ribs, a fractured leg and a light concussion.

I feel a little bad about questioning him again, but then I think that Ryan right now could be in worse conditions.

"Hi, Tom. We meet yesterday. Do you remember me?" I ask, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"Yeah. I remember." He answers me. His words are a little slurred. I'll try to be fast.

"I know the police questioned you yet. But I'll try to be fast. It's about Ryan."

He looks sad. "Yeah, Ryan. I feel so bad about it."

"What do you mean? It's not your fault." I ask, feeling a little confused.

"Not exactly, but when they asked me where to find Ryan I told them to fuck off…Then they started hitting me. I don't remember much after that; only that Ryan attacked them."

"Ryan attacked them?" I ask.

"Yeah, Ryan is not the kind of person that let a friend being beaten to death." The cook says sarcastic.

"I suspected as much. It's just that I thought they could be connected with the body dumped at your restaurant yesterday… But I have no idea how to proof it."

"I have no idea. You're the FBI agent. The only thing that I can add is that they were five white man, at least two of them were under drugs and they talked about a 'boss' and a 'woman'. That's all I can remember. I'm really sorry. I would like to do more for Ryan."

"It's not really much. But we can work on it. I'm sure we'll find him." I say trying to convince myself.

I watch the cook again. He's sleeping, so I quietly exit his room.

Martin is waiting for me. "So, how did it go?"

I shake my head. "I don't know. I'm convinced it's connected with the drug case. But we don't have any proof."

"I know. I talked a little with the police, but they don't have anything."

"There's only one thing I don't understand… Why Jack is so sure it don't have anything to do with our case?" I ask confused.

Martin sighs. "Ryan was in the CSI's in Miami in a period of contrast with the Russian mafia. From what I read in his file he's been kidnapped and tortured by them. But in the end the Russian didn't get what they wanted, and they don't forget. Jack is sure it's some kind of Russian revenge."

"Wow," I say feeling strange. "That explains the scars."

"What scars?" Martin asks.

"Nothing." I say. "Maybe we could talk to Ryan ex colleagues, they could tell us if the idea of Russian revenge is realistic."

"Yeah, it could be a good idea." Martin agrees, taking out his phone. "I ask Sam for the number of the crime lab."

I feel a little better, like finally we are going somewhere. I just hope it won't be too late for Ryan.

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the terrible delay! I've been distracted by another story... I'll try to post the next chapter soon! Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 10**

Ryan pov

I can feel the effect of the drugs vanishing, my head is a little clearer. I can still feel insects everywhere, but now I can't be sure if they are real or just a consequence of the hallucinations. This place smells really bad.

I finally can move, even if I realize that my hands are bounded.

Now that I can think with lucidity, I start thinking at a way out. I won't stay here, waiting to be saved; especially since I can't be sure someone is searching for me.

My body aches, but it it's helping fight the drowsiness.

From the fact that they used Tom as a bait and that they drugged me, I really suspect that whoever took me is involved in the death of the girl we found yesterday. If it's really like this, I'm in trouble.

They are really cruel people, and the FBI will be more distracted trying to catch them than worrying about me.

Danny seemed to care, but I only meet him yesterday. I can't expect anything, the more I expect, the more it'll hurt when I'm let down.

I will try to escape, maybe I can also help the other girl they captured.

After trying to find a way out for hours, now I'm really too tired and weak, I don't remember the last time I had something to eat or to drink.

The only progress is that I succeeded in freeing my hands, it's a very good thing, but if I stay stuck here it won't change anything.

If I have to admit it to myself, I still hope that Danny and the other will save me… I can't really avoid it.

After a few more hours, I really can't be sure because they took my watch, I hear something at the door.

A big man enter the room, I can't see him clearly because after a long time in the dark, the light is blinding me. He throws something on the floor in front of me an mutters something; then he kicks me and goes away.

Apparently I have a new friend. It's strange that he didn't even bother checking me, he didn't noticed my free hands.

I start touching the floor in front of me, it should be here… found it!

They left me a bottle of water, hopefully they don't want me to die, yet.

I'm about to drink, when I remember the drugs. Maybe drinking is not such a good idea. There's the possibility that its spiked, but after all the first time they couldn't have used water… It's so confusing!

In the end I decide to drink only a little bit of water, enough to soothe my thirst, but hopefully not enough for the drugs to affect me, if there's drugs in it.

I'm so tired of all of this.

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so sorry that it took so long to post… I promise that I'll try to be faster since now…

Thanks to all the people that are following the story!

**Chapter 11**

Danny pov

I'm usually better at handling stressing situations; this time is different. It's been all too fast, too confusing. I can't stop thinking about Ryan, where he is now, if he's injured or worse…

Martin called the Miami lab for me, but apparently, Ryan old boss, Horatio Caine is out closing a case… talk about luck!

At the moment we are still working on the case, well, I'm pretending to work on the case while I'm staring at the phone. We're stuck after all, and until Jack refuses to see that Ryan's kidnapping is connected we are not moving.

Martin's phone rings. I'm at his side in a moment nervously scratching my head.

Martin answers.

"Fitzgerald." He listens to the other side and smile faintly at me.

"Yeah, I called before. We have a situation here and we think you can help us. I only need you to answer some questions, it won't be long."

Martin nods. "All right. It's about Ryan Wolfe. I understand that he was in your team."

I move my chair and I seat near Martin, trying to listen both sides of the conversation.

"Ryan is missing, we know for sure that he's been kidnapped, it's possibly connected to a body he found yesterday but my boss is concerned about joining the two cases. He's mostly dubious about Ryan's past run-ins with the Russian mob."

I can't understand what Caine is saying, why the hell Martin is not switching on speaker.

"Oh," Martin says. "So you don't think it's connected…It's possible for you to send us the documents you're talking about, as I was saying, if we could join the investigations well…we're hoping to a break in the case."

"That's great. Thanks! We'll do our best, we'll bring him home!" Martin puts down the phone.

"So?" I ask, feeling anxious.

"He said that the Russians are not involved, apparently the people that Ryan pissed off have been killed or replaced. They don't have any interest in old enemies. He's sending everything we need to convince Jack."

"Fuck…" I exhale. "Finally good news. When we find those bastards, they will pay for all the trouble! And Ryan's better be good!"

Martin pats me on the back. "I go talk to Jack. You stay here; I'll take Sam or Viv with me."

I start protesting but he cuts me off. "You're too involved, you'll make a mess!" He stands up and he goes to Jack.

I'm left here alone, thinking. My head is about to explode, it's so strange if I think that a few days ago I didn't' even know Ryan existed, and now...

I decide to start working on the still-not-joined investigations, it's not like I've any intention of stopping even if Jack refuses to listen to our reason.

I'm connecting old and new information, when my friend is back. I watch his face trying to read his expression.

"We have the ok!"

I smile and I throw some folders at him. "Good! Start working!"

He chuckles but starts reading.

We're coming Ryan, don't give up!

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

I apologize for taking so long, RL was crazy! I still really want to finish the story, I'll try to be better aty uploading!

Thanks to all of you who commented and added this story to alert of favorites. I reallt appreciate that!** thank you!  
**

**Chapter 12**

Ryan pov

Now that I'm alone again, and my throat stopped burning, I try to get up and go at the door. I always knew I'm too stubborn for my own good… but if those idiot expect me to stay put, well they will be disappointed.

After my legs started working normally, I start feeling pain, but I ignore it. I'm focused on going out of here, with or without help.

I checked the door first, I didn't really expected to find it open but I couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed.

The other walls are all concrete, that means that the door is the only way out.

They probably aren't expecting me to fight, that will be their biggest mistake.

I empty the rest of the bottle in a corner of the room, looking at the clear water with longing.

I move to the centre of the room and sit down trying to stay alert.

The time passes slowly and the silence is starting to get on my nerves but I stay still, After what seems like hours I finally hear heavy steps right outside my door. I flex my hands and shake my legs a bit, it's finally time to act.

I lie down pretending to sleep.

The door open quietly and the steps are louder.

"Fuck, he's still sleeping? Are you sure we didn't kill him?"

"Don't be an idiot! He drunk the water!" The second man answers, kicking the empty bottle against the wall. "he won't wake up for a while."

"I still can't understand why we can't just get rid of him!"

I hear a loud smack. "Idiot! You don't question orders! The boss doesn't like it! She get the crazy look if you don't listen to her, she's a fucking psycho, man!"

She? Well, this is good! At lest now I know their boss is a woman, it's not much, but still better than not knowing anything.

"C'mon, we need to move him. You grab his legs."

I can feel them moving, this is the moment I was waiting for!

I open my eyes quickly to take in their position and I attack.

I kick the man at my feet then I jump up and punch the one behind me, they're not used to the dark of the room and they weren't expecting me to attack.

I hit again and again, without really knowing what I'm doing. I can feel my knuckles scraping and I don't stop until the only sound in the room is my irregular breathing.

I run outside the door and I lock it behind me, This is going better than I expected.

I try to calm down, breathing deeply.

I look around and thankfully the hallway is empty. Witch way to go now? Left or right?

I pass a hand over my eyes, the confusion is coming back. I move to the left and I start walking slowly, it won't do any good being discovered now.

The building looks new but abandoned, the walls are whole, cream colored. The floors are almost submersed by dirt and dust.

I turn left again and then right, this place looks like a maze. I finally can see a door, an emergency exit. I breathe a sigh of relief.

I start walking slowly towards the exit when I hear voices in a closed room on the right.

My head is telling me to get out of that door and run away… but my cop instinct is still there, I can't go away without investigating more, there's still a girl in danger somewhere.

I sigh again and I start walking, the exit's door at my back.

tbc


End file.
